


Bedtime

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮 ミレニアムの少女 | Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, prompt oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: Based off prompt: "It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"
Relationships: Highlander/Simon Yorke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bedtime

“It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Simon gazed over the top of his silver rimmed glasses toward Lindis as he stood just beyond the door to the room. His question was that of innocent curiosity, but with his arms folded tightly across his chest, his hair in slight disarray as if he had just awakened, and his eyes narrowed; there was a sense of accusation in his presence.

While his head ached from being hunched over his desk, his eyes bleary from too much reading, Simon idly flipped over a page in his book. “It’s not that late,” he protested.

Lindis just stared at him for a moment. A long, somewhat uncomfortable moment as his eyes had narrowed just that fraction further. Granted, Simon’s own gaze was somewhat blurry, he could see that the highlander was displeased with him. For whatever reason.

Instead of verbally responding to his remark, Lindis unexpectedly turned and walked through the door. But he stopped just beyond the threshold and raised an arm toward the wall next to the doorframe. 

It took Simon a second to realise what he was doing; there was a clock that hung on that wall. 

And he could only wonder why Lindis thought it was necessary to pick the clock off the wall and carry it back into the room.

It was soon made clear when Lindis presented the clock directly in front of Simon’s face. The sudden introduction caused Simon to reel his head back slightly in surprise. He blinked and attempted to focus in on the display.

Seconds ticked by, literally, as Simon looked at where the arms of the clock were pointing.

…It was 3am.

Simon winced. Had he really been reading that long? He only read a few chapters of his book. 

“Oh, I didn’t realise,” Simon murmured, his features flushed with sheepishness. He cleared his throat in an attempt to dispel the blush as he dropped his gaze back to his book. “I’ll be done in a minute.

“Simon.” Lindis said firmly, almost chillingly so, promptly causing Simon to turn his attention back towards him. “You have five seconds to get up out of that seat and out of this room.”

“And if I don’t?” Simon asked, not out of defiance but out of curiosity. And maybe a little bit of trepidation.

“I will pick you up out of that chair, fling you over my shoulder, and carry you kick and screaming back to your room.” The resolution in Lindis voice indicated that it was no idle threat.

Still, a small part of Simon was amused. Would he really resort to such measures? 

Lindis seemed to have noted Simon’s mild amusement as he suddenly dropped the clock atop of the table Simon sat at and marched around to the other side. Puzzled, Simon made the motion to push the chair back and take to his feet himself when Lindis appeared at his side.

Simon wasn’t entirely sure what happened next. One second, he felt a pair of hands encircle his waist, and the next his world had turned upside down and he felt something akin to a shoulder jutting into his stomach. As his white hair cascaded over his shoulders, he hastily pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose with one hand as the other planted in the middle of Lindis’ back.

When he felt the material of Lindis’ shirt, he realised that the highlander had followed through with his threat.

“What are you doing?” Simon wasn’t sure if he spluttered that indignantly, or squeaked in sheer embarrassment.

“I warned you,” Lindis replied simply as he effortlessly turned and carried him through the darken halls of the mansion.

“You said I had five seconds!”

“Time’s up.”

“Th-this is ridiculous!” Simon continued to protest, though did little else to struggle.

“So is staying up until 3am for the third night in a row,” Lindis retorted sharply.

Simon stilled and held his chin in thought. Huh. Three nights in a row? He didn’t recall that. Though, he did recall feeling a little tired the following mornings. He had thought it was a little odd.

That train of thought was soon forgotten when Simon’s world tilted again as he was unceremoniously lifted from Lindis’ shoulder and all but thrown onto his bed. The force caused him to bounce on the mattress a little before he sunk down into it.

With his glasses askew on his nose and hair sprawled out onto the pillow, Simon could only blink when Lindis unexpectedly rested a knee on the edge of his bed and used that as leverage to lean over him. And planted his hands on either side of his head.

“Now, you’re going to get some rest,” he stated as he stared down at him with piercing eyes. “And I’m going to make sure of it.”

Mentally noting that Lindis could be quite stubborn and that his idle threats were anything but idle, Simon simply nodded his head. Though, he couldn’t help but be curious as to how he was going to ensure that he got some rest and wouldn’t attempt to sneak out once he left.

Once again responding as if he could read his mind, Lindis leaned back and stood up. He then reached down to snare the blankets that had been folded back and draped them over Simon. Wordlessly, he removed Simon’s glasses and deposited them onto the nightstand.

And then he slipped under the blankets next to him.

Simon’s mind fell blank as he rolled onto his side. He could only stare openly at the highlander as he settled himself into bed and drape a casual arm over his waist. He rested his head upon the pillow next to his as he subconsciously (or maybe fully consciously) tugged him closer toward him.

“Now, get some sleep.”

Get some sleep? With Lindis in the same bed, too close, and an arm oh-so casually resting over him? A little too intimate, wasn’t it? Though, he did feel safe. And warm. And tired.

Simon felt himself unexpectedly relax, all but sinking into the mattress and pillow as his eyes drifted close. And it wasn’t long until he fell asleep to the sounds of Lindis’ soft breathing.


End file.
